Trick or Treat of the Trade
by Twoformemories
Summary: Matthew takes Hong Kong and Peter trick or treating since Arthur has to protect the neighborhood from evil. AU.


**Just a quick little one shot for Halloween, enjoy!**

Matthew Williams stepped up to the front of the home before pausing before the door. He sighed before pressing the doorbell, the ding of its call muffled by the door. A rustling in the house followed by several thumps and a curse informed the Canadian that the owner would soon be arriving to let him in. This prediction was soon proven to be apt when the door was flung open, a sandy haired green eyed blonde glaring out the door.

"Matthew, about bloody time lad. Get in here." The Englishman gestured for the other blonde to enter which he did so immediately, adjusting his glasses somewhat as he did. Matthew stepped into the home, adjusting his chequered hunting coat and deer hunter as he did so. "What are you wearing?" Arthur demanded, observing the outfit the Canadian was wearing.

"It's my costume, nice to see you too by the way." Matthew answered quietly, a pipe sticking out the side of his mouth moving slightly as he spoke. Arthur flushed slightly at the admonishment before recovering his bluster quickly.

"That's not what I meant, why the bloody hell are you wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume?" The Englishman barked. Matthew raised an eyebrow Arthur's unusually flustered tone. It was unlike his cousin to act so rudely to him, his brother Alfred surely but not him. Especially not so early in the evening, it usually took several hours of steady drink to get him to this point.

Matthew shrugged slightly. "Irony?" Arthur glared at the Canadian and his answer before turning around and stomping towards the stairs, a light blush of embarrassment at having to be reminded at how he frequently forgot the Canadian. Pausing at the first step he took a deep breath of preparation.

"Peter, Hong, Matthews here, get your arses down here!" Arthur bellowed up the stair case.

"Screw you jerk Arthur!" Came the reply from up the stairs. Arthur scowled darkly and his face reddened slightly in rage in response to the voice from the stairs.

"Don't talk to your father that way you bloody git." Arthur shouted up the stairs again.

"Wanker!"

"Arthur," Matthew interrupted lest the fight continue and the volume as well, "are you alright, you seem stressed." The Englishman whirled on his guest and seemed about to retort rudely, but after a moment of standing there like a fish out of water he instead sighed and slumped his shoulders depressingly while rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"I'm sorry Matthew, lad. I'm just really stressed as you can see." The Englishman gestured to the black robes that encompassed his form in a dark embrace. Matthew raised a curious brow behind his glasses.

"... Nice costume?" Matthew hesitantly asked. Arthur glared at the other man irritably.

"It's not a costume blast it! Halloween is the time of year that the dark powers are at their strongest. I have to spend almost my entire night maintaining the spell that will keep them out of our world since children seem so bloody insistent on wandering around at night, unaware of the danger." Arthur barked in offense. Matthew nodded after the man's rant, not wanting to be bombarded with more British swear words. Arthur glared at him for another second before huffing in satisfaction. "Good."

"So... that's why you want me to take the boys trick or treating?" Matthew asked the Brit, who nodded quickly in assent to the curious Canadian.

"Correct lad, I tried to talk them out of going but Hong told me he was going with or without my assent and Peter just yelled at me and called me a jerk, little bugger that he is, and I don't like thinking of them going out alone in this neighbourhood. Particularly with that damn frog down the road." Matthew nodded in understanding though not entirely in agreeing. He knew said 'frog' and seriously doubted he had anything to worry about. Still, he would humour Arthur if for no other reason than the other man seemed to be very stressed at the moment.

"Don't worry Arthur, I'll stay with them." Matthew assured the other man. Arthur gave him a quick smile of gratitude before his expression once again turned dour.

"Yes, well. See that you do." Matthew opened his mouth to respond but was abruptly cut off when a small blue and white blur slammed into his midriff violently, driving the air from his lungs and nearly knocking off his feet.

"Mattie!" The small blonde wearing a sailor suit chirped happily, hugging the taller man affectionately. Matthew staggered under the blow but regained his footing, thanking his weekend games of hockey for allowing him to manage the feat he otherwise would have likely failed.

"Peter! What have I told you about doing that?" Arthur demanded, his massive brows furrowing in annoyance. The young blonde turned his head from his relative's stomach to glare at the Englishman with sea blue eyes.

"Shut up jerk Arthur, your being mean." Arthur reddened in rage at the small boy.

"You git, don't talk to me that way, I otta box your ears." The sandy blonde threatened, raising his hand pointedly.

"Just try it jerk, I'll kick you in the shins." Peter threatened his elder, releasing Matthew to turn on the man indignantly with a pouting frown. Arthur glared at the boy before him with a deep scowl etched on his face, which Matthew was finding to resemble a gargoyle more and more though the Englishman would likely take offence should he voice that opinion.

"Just try it you-."

"I trust we are leaving now?" A monotone voice cut through the arguing pair, halting both blonds conversation immediately and causing three pairs of eyes to shoot over to the staircase, where a pirate wearing a red coat frilled with gold thread, puffed fabric in his sleeves and shirt along with a light fluffy trim atop the rims of a large tricorne hat sitting on his head and a cutlass attached to a sash on his waist was descending the stairs casually, the large eyebrows, brown eyes and deadpan expression of the third member of Arthurs household examined the trio before him.

Hong Kong paused in front of the three blonds, giving them each a neutral and appraising look.

"You all look like idiots." He deadpanned to the three men before him. The three stared at him in shock, aside from Peter who just shrugged in boredom, he knew he looked great in his blue and white sailor suit and loved the way the hat fit his head.

That and he looked like Donald Duck.

Awesome.

"Are you coming Matthew?" Hong Kong asked as he continued on his route, pushing the door open with his right hand, the left one holding a pillow case from his bed for the sole purpose of the collection of the sugary sweets that were distributed for Halloween to the children who went door to door for the later devouring with smiles and chocolate caked lips.

Matthew suspected that Hong Kong sold all of his candy every year.

Hong Kong told him he was half right, he liked the bubble gum.

Matthew jumped when he realized the Chinese boy was leaving, grabbing Peter and hurrying after him with a shouted apology and explanation over his shoulder.

"Ok gotta go see ya Arthur I'll bring them back soon bye!" Arthur watched as the door closed behind his relatives before turning to the door to his basement, rubbing his hands in readiness for the work he would be performing to keep the world safe for another night.

Matthew and Peter caught up with Hong Kong at the end of the walk connecting Arthur's home to the sidewalk. Matthew brought Peter and stood the blond next to Hong Kong before facing them both.

"Ok, I'm supposed to be watching you two while you trick or treat so please don't wander off randomly or something like that ok." Mathew watched them patiently until he received an affirmative from both boys. The trio started down the road towards the neighbours home, Hong Kong and Peter walking in front while Matthew brought up the rear to better keep an eye on them.

Matthew looked up to the rows of houses on the street, knowing the two children would likely want to visit them all to maximize the amount of sugary treats they would be provided on the holiday. It was going to be a long night.

()()()

Vash's House

"Big brother, can I go trick or treating." Vash sighed at his little sister, their matching green uniforms with a white cross stitched to the shoulder they were wearing silhouetting against the wall by the single lamp on in the house (electricity was expensive). Vash was standing by the window next to the living room, the front door just around the corner so that he could return there the moment a trick or treater showed.

"Lilly, I know you want to go out but I have to stay home." Vash told his little sister sympathetically, shaking his blonde hair sadly at having to deny the young girl anything. Brilliant green eyes peered up at him questioningly, the two ribbons affixed to her hair moving as she peered up at her elder.

"But why?" She demanded shyly, afraid she was pushing him too much. Normally, Lilly wouldn't do anything to upset her brother but Halloween only came once a year and she really wanted to go out and have fun.

"Because Lilly, Halloween is when punk kids come and try to egg people's house and I need to be ready to shoot them if they come too close to ours." Vash patiently explained, tapping the rifle he had in his hand meaningfully. Lilly pouted slightly in disappointment but didn't complain further, but Vash saw the disappointment and sighed, annoyed that he couldn't give his sister what she wanted but he knew his house was targeted this year.

He had only managed to wing two those punks last year after all.

Vash was interrupted form his musings when the doorbell rang, echoing through the dark house loudly. The blond stood, shouldering his rifle before making his way to the front door with his little sister following after. Sticking the rifle into an umbrella holder by the door, he grabbed a bowl of candy from a nearby table before opening the front door.

"Trick or treat." Came the exclamation form two voices, one shrill with happiness and face lit up with playful joy while the other with a deadpan expression and monotone.

"Hong Kong, Peter!" Lilly sang out happily, hugging the blond boy with a bright smile while Hong Kong watched with indifference.

"Lilly, I thought you would have gone out by now!" Peter cried, embracing the girl with equal enthusiasm. Lilly's face fell sadly in front of her two friends. Though they weren't initially all that close, the fact that they were almost the only children on the block around the same age had formed a sort of awkward and flimsy friendship between the three.

"I wanted to but big brother won't let me go alone." Lilly informed Peter, Hong Kong already having surmised that from previous interactions with the pair of siblings.

"Really?"

"Yes," Vash interrupted glaring at the small boy as his hand itched for the rifle in the umbrella holder to better intimidate the boy becoming too friendly for his liking with his little sister, "and I'm surprised Arthur would let you two go trick or treating alone, it's irresponsible." Vash declared haughtily, looking down his nose at the two children before him as though they were the Englishman in question.

"We aren't alone." Hong Kong informed Vash neutrally before pointing behind him at Matthew, who had been silent throughout the exchange. Vash blinked in surprise as he looked up to meet the violet eyes of the bespectacled blonde before him wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume.

"Who are you?" He asked the blonde, a little unnerved that he had failed to spot the man before (if he had been a kid planning to toilet paper his house Vash doubted he would have even been able to notice the man in time to even clip him with his gun).

"I'm Matthew, I've live down the road from you for five years." Matthew informed Vash with a somewhat tired smile.

"..."

"We met at Ludwig's house party."

"..."

"You shot at me when I tried to return your mail that was accidentally sent to my house."

"..."

"You asked me to pick you up some groceries last week because you only needed three things and didn't want to waste gas."

"..."

"You yelled at me after I picked them up for getting the cheese was three cents more expensive than the one you normally bought and refused to refund me the difference." Matthew deadpanned to the shorter blonde, rolling his eyes when Vash's face lit up with recognition.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Vash explained, his hand dropping back to his side from slowly edging towards the rifle again. "Anyway, I need to stay home so can't take Lilly out trick or treating."

"She can come with us!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, startling the two older men who looked down to him curiously. Lilly's face lit up at the idea, looking to Vash pleadingly. Vash eyed Lilly for a moment, torn with indecision before slowly nodding to the girl.

"Yay, just a second I'll go grab a bag." Lilly exclaimed before fleeing down the hall. Vash watched her go, smiling a little to himself after seeing his sister so happy. He supposed he could trust Matthew, he had Hong Kong and Peter with him already so he should be at least trustworthy enough for Arthur to trust his boys to, something the Englishman rarely if ever did.

Besides, the other man had yet to sue Vash for shooting at him so he was likely a little scared of the Swiss man before him and would likely fear crossing him.

"I'm ready!" Lilly sang as she skipped over to the two boys and their escort. Vash nodded to her stiffly, still somewhat unsure as to whether he should let his little sister go but deposited a small hand tied bag filled with exactly six jellybeans (Peter muttered a cheap bastard to Hong Kong who retorted with its cheaper to buy bulk) into the two boys' bags.

"Come home as soon as you're done Lilly." Vash told his sister fondly. She beamed a smile at him before nodding quickly.

"I will, bye bye big brother." And with that, the three children walked away from the house followed closely by their shadow for the evening. Vash watched them go before closing the door and returning to his post at the window, grabbing his rifle as he passed it.

"Come on you punks, make my night." He whispered to himself as he peeked through the curtains, eying his lawn carefully for sign of intrusion while he drummed his fingers on the barrel of his rifle.

()()()

Roderichs House

"Trick or treat." The three children chorused to the brown haired woman in the green dress before them, who squealed in delight at their costumes and just plain adorableness.

"Aw, that's just precious, Roddy, quick come over here, you have to see this." The woman shouted behind her into the home before turning back to the trio before her gleefully, her eyes shining in joy at what she witnessing before her. Peter grinned back at her and Lilly looked up through her bangs shyly while Hong Kong just stared at her in boredom.

"I'll be right there Elizavetza." Came a reply from within the house, footsteps soon signalled the arrival of the owner of that voice as a brunette wearing square glasses and a costume that resembled archaic European aristocracy in all its posh. "Now what is the commotion?" Roderich asked his wife pleasantly before pausing beside her.

"Look at them, aren't they just adorable." Elizavetza gushed to her husband, who looked at the trio before him with mock interest.

"Why yes, yes they are."

"I know, aren't you a cute sailor." Elizavetza told Peter, squatting down so that they would see eye to eye, holding the bowl of candy she had on her lap with one hand. Peter grinned at her proudly as she turned to Lilly. "And Lilly, is that you? You look just like Vash." She gushed to the blond girl, who smiled brightly, blushing slightly at the compliment. Roderich scoffed at the reaction and 'compliment' before gulping as his wife shot him a glare which promised pain should he insult the little girl, turning away to examine the third member of the troupe before her only once she was satisfied the unspoken threat of her frying pan had been understood. "Oh I remember you." She exclaimed to the expressionless Asian.

"And I remember you; you're the one who was outside the bushes of Arthur's house with a camera last time Francis came over." Hong Kong informed the now embarrassed woman with a more than a little perturbed Austrian behind her.

"Is that right. Elizavetza, could you please come into the kitchen with me for a moment." Roderich asked icily, glaring slightly at his wife. Elizavetza gave a weak smile to the three children before her, attempting to ignore her glowering husband.

"I'm sorry kids, I have to go now."

"Wait, you didn't give us any candy!" Peter whined. The Hungarian woman nodded distractedly before giving a handful of candy to each child before closing the door on them. The trio and adult, who had wisely avoided joining the conversation, left, the costumed children examining their haul from a single house in pleasure.

()()()

Feliciano's House

"Coming!" Feliciano sang, his oddly constantly closed eyes and clumsy nature inhibiting him somewhat as he stumbled over a chair, footstool and a bucket for some reason, the presence of which escaping the Italian as he struggled off the floor and grabbed the doorknob excitedly. Feliciano ripped the door open in joy while grinning stupidly to see who came to his house.

"Trick or treat!"

"Well don't you all look cute." Feliciano gushed to the three children before him. The trio held out their bags expectantly and Feliciano immediately reached into a bowl beside the door and gave each child a piece from the bowls contents. Hong Kong eyed what was placed in his bag before pulling out the small box that had been deposited.

"... This is pasta." Hong Kong said without emotion.

"Eh?" Matthew asked, looking over the Asian boy's shoulder to receive a better view of what he was holding.

"Linguine to be precise." Hong Kong added after a moment.

"I got spaghetti." Peter declared with a wide grin on his face as he looked in his bag.

"Romano, come see these cute kids and their costumes." Feliciano called into the house.

"Shut up Feliciano." Came the reply from within the bowels of the home. Feliciano pouted somewhat.

"Come on Romano, they're so cute." Feliciano whined with an exaggerated pout.

"Suck my balls." Lilly looked up curiously to Matthew as to what Romano had replied with since the blond had covered her ears with his hands, muffling anything while giving her an apologetic smile before she could hear the retort. Romano stomped over to the door, glaring at his brother who smiled happily at his presence.

"Ve. Aren't they cute?" Romano looked down at the three kids, raising an eyebrow curiously at Lilly who had a pair of hands slapped over her ears and the two boys with massive eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you?" Romano demanded the pair, having recalled Lilly from when she had led her brother back to their home after he had chased Feliciano back to his house (he had told his brother to stay the fuck off the Swiss mans lawn) after the Italian had attempted crossing Vash's lawn but the two boys were an enigma to him.

"I'm Peter jerk." Peter retorted. Romano glared at the small boy, unaccustomed to being insulted like that. In his defence the Spanish man who was always bothering him never did that.

"I don't care asshole."

"Bugger."

"Bastard."

"Twit."

"Shrimp."

"Twat."

"You used that one already."

"No I didn't you arse."

"We should go, this is time consuming and a waste." Hong Kong stated blandly before dropping the box of pasta back into his bag and turning, walking away not bothering to check and see if he was being followed. Sticking out his tongue childishly, Peter raced after the other boy with Matthew guiding Lilly in their direction, her face still somewhat confused as to what had happened since Matthew had refused to remove his hands from her ear.

()()()

Ivan's House

Ivan smiled childishly, his beige coat sweeping around him as he heard the doorbell ring and he moved to answer it. More victims, he thought with a satisfied smirk moving across his face as he wrapped his massive gloved hand around the doorknob, turning it with an audible creak as a dark aura spread around him.

"Trick or treat."

"And what kind of treat would you all like?" Ivan asked the four with another giggle that spoke of sadistic tendencies. There was silence from the four, three of them eying the Russian in fear while The Asian was staring at him with an expression of... lack thereof.

"Little Ivan, are you teasing trick or treaters again?" An airy voice asked from within the house. Ivan scowled in disappointment and the nickname used in the company of others before turning around to see his sister Katyusha wearing a slim fitting witch costume, of course it most likely wouldn't be so tight had she not had, in the words of a very wise but not particularly intelligent man, such huge... tracts of land straining the fabric of her costume. A loud boinging sound heralded the Ukrainians arrival as she walked up to stand next to Ivan and look fondly to the four people standing on her doorstep, squatting to become eye to eye with the trio of similar height.

"Aw, aren't you all just adorable." She cooed to the three children before straightening to see the adult accompanying them, a blush darting across her features when she realized who it was while she fiddled with her fingers nervously. "A-ah, Matvey. I-it's n-nice to s-see you."

"Y-ya, you too Katyusha." Matthew replied as he blushed lightly, looking anywhere aside from the Ukrainians most arresting feature. Ivan glared at the blonde before him, knowing full well what he was avoiding looking at and frowned slightly, his threatening aura being unnoticed by the other two adults in favour of the awkward one they were both attempting to dispel.

Hong Kong leaned to the side and looked deeper in the house, his eyebrows rising slightly on his forehead in interest as to what he was observing.

"Who are you?" Hong Kong asked. Matthew immediately looked over to him, a Pavlov dog reaction to his life and most common query directed at him by friends, family and a small bear that lived in his house.

"I'm Matthew." Hong Kong shook his head and pointed at something behind Ivan.

"Not you, the creepy girl with the knife." Ivan paled, his lower lip quaking in fear as he turned around to see a girl wearing a blue and white dress and blue ribbon in her hair, a steak knife clutched in her hand and a dark smile stretching her face.

"Brother," the girl sang, her very voice screaming danger to everyone in the room (aside from Katyusha) like some sort of primordial instinct like the fear of the dark and clowns, "let's get marrieeeed." With a cry of absolute horror Ivan sped off, running up a nearby staircase with the dress wearing woman pursuing him chanting 'marry me' over and over again like a mantra. The five people left behind stood there awkwardly. That is to say aside from Hong Kong who turned back to the large busted woman after a moment.

"Do you have candy or not?" Hong Kong inquired. Katyusha jumped slightly at the unexpected noise before blushing in embarrassment.

"O-oh, yes of course, here you all are." Katyusha informed them before giving each child a piece of candy, the trio turning away and Matthew giving the woman a shy smile as he left.

"B-bye Katyusha."

"Bye M-Matvey."

()()()

Francis' House

"I know he can be hard to deal with but please make an effort to be polite." Hong Kong sighed inaudibly and Peter rolled his eyes at the Canadians request as they began to make their way up to Francis's home.

"What if he starts stripping?" Hong Kong asked. Matthew felt his face heat up ever so slightly at the question before cooling rapidly in the somewhat chill Halloween night air.

"I'll tell him to stop." Matthew reassured the Asian who nodded in somewhat delayed approval.

"What if he's already naked?" Peter piped up curiously. Matthew felt his face heat up several more degrees as the question reminded him of an unfortunate Christmas party he had attended last year involving most of the members of the neighbourhood and too much alcohol.

"L-let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Matthew answered as they paused on the Victorian stylised porch, the Canadian reaching up to push the doorbell lightly as the other three waited for the Frenchman to turn up at the door, preferably clothed but they didn't have their hopes very high.

This concern was soon validated as the door swung open revealing the blonde Frenchman in question wearing nothing but a pair of fake cat ears and a rose over his more private areas.

"Oh," Francis face soon took on a crestfallen look as he examined the four people before him, the Canadian specifically, "I thought you were Arthur with that costume and the kids." Matthew said nothing in response; rather he was staring at Francis with glazed eyes, completely stiff. "Mathieu, what's wrong." Hong Kong glanced at the Canadian then back to the Frenchman.

"He's in shock which will make this easier. Give us a fair amount of candy, at least six pieces minimum but we will not object to more, or I will tell Vash that you flashed Lilly." Hong Kong stoically demanded. France glanced down to the small blonde girl in surprise but when he noticed her blush and averted eyes, he grudgingly handed each child a handful of candy.

"Thank you." Peter cheerfully exclaimed to the Frenchman, who grumbled a bit before closing his door.

()()()

Yong-soo's House

"I don't think he's here." Matthew informed his charges after Peter had pressed the doorbell a third time, a frown of concentration on his face.

"Well where is he." Peter complained before jabbing the button again vindictively. Matthew opened his mouth to answer but the sound of a gunshot interrupted him. The four individuals glanced immediately in the direction of Vash's house.

"Damn it Yong-soo hold still!" Vash's voice drifted over the night air.

"Haha, can't catch me da-zee!" Was the cheerful reply followed by another shot.

Suffice to say they left the house soon after.

()()()

Ludwig's House

The ring of the front doorbell rang through the house, the Albino seated on the living room couch raucously laughing at the awesome movie he was watching glared in annoyance in the direction of the front door.

"Ludwig, get the door." He shouted into the home. His reply consisted of the doorbell ringing again. "West, door!" Gilberts shouted again. When there was no reply and the doorbell rang again Gilbert rose with a curse, his ratty blue jeans and black t-shirt a poor costume for the festive holiday yet strangely appropriate for the murderous expression on his face. "Prob'ly with his god damn boy toy." He grumbled as he grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. "What?" He demanded of the four people at his door.

"Trick or treat." Gilbert glared at the three children before him; he got up from watching Saw for this?

"So let's see, we have here a Swiss kid," he commented, sizing Lilly up, "a gay sailor," he declared observing Peter who glared, "and... what the hell are you supposed to be?" He barked rudely at the emotionless boy with huge eyebrows wearing the pirate costume.

"I am the one who is going to kick you somewhere tender should you not fork over some candy." Was the retort in a mild tone. Gilbert glared at the kid for a moment before snapping his fingers in realization.

"Wait, I know you. You're that kid who sold me that stuffed panda and told me it would bring me happiness. That was false advertising." Gilbert spat, glaring at the kid who had cheated him out of fifty bucks that fateful day. Between that kid and the girl scouts Ludwig would soon notice the money Gilbert kept 'borrowing' from his wallet.

"No refunds."

"No candy." Gilbert retorted, slamming the door. Matthew sighed at the albino's antics. Gilbert was being an ass and had been outsmarted by children half his age and also failed to even notice him standing right behind them. How annoying.

"That was mean." Lilly muttered to Peter, who nodded in agreement.

"I know, so what should we do now?" Peter queried aloud.

"It is clear what we must do." Hong Kong informed them.

"What?" They both asked at the same time, looking at the Asian curiously.

"We gave him an option. To either impart a treat of some variety lest he be tricked in some form left to our discretion just as the kind of treat was left to his. He has refused our reasonable demand and, as such, it behoves us to fulfill the clearly outlined ultimatum made lest we be forced to go back on our word to him." Hong Kong declared, slamming a fist into his open palm with conviction.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked suspiciously, eying the raven haired boy.

"It will only take a moment." Hong Kong informed their escort. Matthew sighed, knowing that if they split up and ran he would likely only catch two of them, and the one who would escape would likely be Hong Kong anyway so he decided to try and minimize the damage if he couldn't prevent it.

"Nothing permanent, I'll be by the sidewalk when you're done." Matthew informed them, turning and leaving the trio to their devices.

Gilbert meanwhile had returned to his couch but found that the mood for watching the movie killed more thoroughly than the fellow on the screen (which had been awesome but could have been more awesome). He grumbled to himself and shifted further into the couch with a huff, annoyed by having his night interrupted.

A tapping noise soon garnered his attention however, causing him to glance curiously toward the window of the living room. His effort of moving his head and attempting to discover the source of the sound was rewarded with some more taps on the glass.

Now curious, Gilbert rose to his feet once again and pulled the window open only to see the young blond in the sailor suit with a handful of pebbles, their purpose and source of the noise soon apparent as he tossed another one at the window.

Gilbert's former curiosity was immediately shoved aside in favour of his anger at being forced to get back up form the couch again by the same people as before. Grabbing, the bottom of the sill he pulled it up, opening the window to ensure that he could be heard by the blue eyed boy.

"Hey, sailor boy." Gilbert shouted at Peter crossly. "Don't throw rocks at my awesome window."

"Your request is accepted." Gilbert looked directly down to the Asian boy directly under the window who had just spoken, his eyes widening as Hong Kong tossed something red through the window before speeding of, followed closely by Peter. Gilbert turned to what Hong Kong had tossed through his window, realizing just as the fuse ran out that it was a bushel of firecrackers.

"Oh shi-."

Ludwig had just put the door key into the lock of the backdoor of the kitchen when he heard the crack of gunshots within his home. Eyes widening in horror, he ripped the door open and ran to the living room, grabbing a steak knife as he went. Skidding into the living room, his heart hammering and his mouth dry he observed his brother peeking over the back of the couch, staring at various scorch marks on the rug and furniture with wide blood red eyes. Blue and red eyes met and Ludwig felt his fingers tighten on the knife hilt as Gilbert raised his hands in an attempt to calm down the rather pissed German in front of him.

"I can explain."

"Don't talk." Ludwig hissed to his brother as he slowly approached the albino murderously.

"No?"

"Nein, run. Fast."

"What, now?"

"Ja, now."

()()()

After dropping Lilly off the three relative made their way back to Arthur's house, Matthew opening the door and leading them back inside. With a quick farewell Matthew left Peter and Hong Kong with their candy before leaving the front door.

"Good haul." Peter mentioned to Hong Kong, who nodded as he opened the door to their room. Hong Kong made his way over to a computer desk before picking up a chart with several names along the top with numbers written beneath each name, including Mathews which did not have a number yet.

"Indeed it was, how much did we get." Peter counted out the contents of his bag before turning back to Hong Kong with a wide smile.

"About... a thousand two hundred pieces of candy." Peter told the other boy, who nodded and wrote the number down underneath Matthew's name.

"Hmm, it appears that we collected the almost twice as much candy going with Matthew than with anyone else the previous years." Hong Kong informed Peter who grinned at his brother.

"Great, so we get him to take us next year?"

"Absolutely."

**Fail ending, I'm sorry. I had planned an actual horror story for Halloween but by the time I had worked out what it would be I didn't have enough time to write it an put it up here to read so I made this one up quick. It didn't really fit in with Brothers Found since it's an AU. As for my others stories I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I really wanted to do something for Halloween. Read and Review please.**


End file.
